


These Ones are Red

by Viridian_Leif



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower meanings, Gen, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora's Vault Prison, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Leif/pseuds/Viridian_Leif
Summary: Where is he now?Is this what Wilbur talked about before?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 46





	These Ones are Red

**Author's Note:**

> This story talks about some heavy topics.
> 
> Remember to take your own triggers into account and be angsty safely. 
> 
> :)

He can still feel it, the throbbing ache in his face and neck. 

He can't feel one of his eyes either, and his face feels sticky. 

This time it feels different, he knew it would be. Your final death is bound to be different than the first two. 

It isn’t fair, none of it is. 

How come bad people got to say goodbye, and all he got for his last words were the pleas of a kid who just wanted to go home?

Why wasn’t he allowed to go home? 

He opens his eye sluggishly, the scene he sees shocks him. 

He’s laying on his side with his hands in front of him.

He sits up on his arm, he’s in a field. The flowers, the ones around him are red. In the distance, for as far as he can see in any direction, are white flowers. 

He takes a hesitant breath and reaches for a white flower. 

The instant he touches the soft petals, they turn from a pristine white to a deep red. 

His mind can’t quite place what kind they are. They’re made up of little groupings of petals all connected to one stem, and they’ve got little stems from the center of the petals. 

_They’re pretty._

That’s the first thought that comes to mind at the sight of them. 

He takes another look around him, spotting a patch of bright red staining the white scene not far from him. In the middle of that patch is a figure, one he didn’t think he’d be as glad to see as he is. 

“Hello?” he calls tentatively. 

The man turns around slowly, as if surprised to hear the greeting. 

“Tommy…” he says as he faces him. 

Tommy’s feet move before he notices them. 

As he races across the field, the petals kick up. Each one that floats in the breeze is a bright red speck in his peripheral vision. 

The world blurs through his tears as he reaches his arms out in front of him. He embraces his brother tighter than he ever did when he was alive. 

“Wil-” Tommy hiccups into Wilbur’s chest, “Wilby he- he hurt me.” 

Wilbur wraps his arms tight around Tommy.

“I know,” he says, “I’m sorry.” 

Tommy lets himself go limp into his brother’s hold. Wilbur follows him to the ground. 

“He beat me to death,” He says after a moment.

“He beat me to death with a fucking potato.” He laughs softly.

“Get wrecked.” Wilbur says with a smirk.

“Wilbur,” Tommy pulls away and looks at his hands, stained with his own blood, “Dream won. He took everything from me, and when I didn’t have anything left he took my last life.” 

Wilbur gently puts his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, the 16 year old looks him in the eyes. 

“Did he get your discs?” Tommy shakes his head.

“They-” he swallows, “They’re in my enderchest.” 

“And Dream can’t take that away from you, Tommy.” 

Tommy smiles slightly but stays quiet. 

“Tommy, do you know what kind of flowers these are?” Wilbur says, reaching for a white one just outside the red ring the two had created.

“No,” Tommy says, confused.

“They’re lilies.” he says, plucking the now crimson flower. 

“Lilies? They don’t look like lilies.” Tommy says, “how come they’ve got these group-y bits?” 

“Spider lilies,” Wilbur says plainly, “they’re red spider lilies.” 

“Well, what are they doing here?” Tommy asks, “And where the hell are we?” 

“The afterlife, I guess.”

Tommy gives him a look.

“They turn white at some point, they’re only red when you touch them.” Wilbur sits back down next to him.

“You figure out why?” 

“Nah,” He says, “What’s the point in that?” 

“What do you mean ‘what’s the point’?! If we find out, maybe we can go back!” Tommy stares at him in disbelief. 

“Red lilies.” Wilbur doesn’t look at him, he simply stares at the flower in his hand, “Do you know what they mean?” 

“What?” 

“Red lilies symbolize final goodbyes, Tommy. When someone gives you a red lily, you never see that person again.”

He turns his gaze to Tommy again. 

“But the white ones,” he stares out at the horizon and lets the wind carry the red flower away, “those ones mean purity. Innocence. Rebirth.”

“Tommy these ones are red because we can’t go back.” 

Tommy wants to shake his head, he wants to cry out that Wilbur is wrong, that there has to be a way for them to go home.

But he doesn’t. 

He’s too tired.

He just lets his body roll back into the flowers, landing with a huff.

Wilbur joins him. 

“It’s not so bad here,” He says, “It’s peaceful.”

“That’s quite the change of pace,” Tommy laughs, “at least here, I don’t have to fight anymore.” 

“I missed you, Wilbur.” he says, startling even himself. 

“I missed you too, Tommy.” His brother looks at him. 

“Y’know,” He starts, “When I said I’d see you soon this isn’t what I meant.” 

“What did you mean, then?”

“I thought,” Wilbur pauses, “I thought you’d take longer.” 

“I guess my luck ran out,” He says. 

“I’m just pissed I didn’t get to thank Sam.” 

He thinks about that for a moment. 

Sam. 

Sam did a lot for him, even if he couldn’t get him out of the prison in time. Without him, Dream would still be out there, and Tubbo would be in trouble again. 

He smiles as he stares up at the blue sky. 

_It’s strange_ , he thinks. He can remember a time when he could do this.

Just lay there and stare up at the clouds. He used to do it with Tubbo, back before it all started going to shit. 

He closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath.

For some reason, the thought of Tubbo doesn’t hurt like he thought it would. 

_I could get used to it_ , he guesses, _being dead._

Maybe he can deal with it, waiting for Tubbo and Ranboo. 

If this is his fate for the rest of eternity, then maybe it isn’t so bad. 

_I don’t think I want to go back so much anymore._


End file.
